


Hallways are a war zone (guess I need a medic)

by Crymore



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Len is a little shit, Like emotions, M/M, eddie/clyde is my secret soft ship that wil never happen, granted theyre all rare pair but STILL, len plays cupid for some alone time with winn, ships everywhere, winn is dealing with shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Winn is content with his little group of friends and the fact he is un-date-able. Enter Leonard Snart.





	Hallways are a war zone (guess I need a medic)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to warblerweisman for their fic My Freezing Time-Boyfriend. It was super cute and inspired this fic.

The cafeteria. To the well trained teen, one can identify the cliques immediately. This was the case in nearly every high school in America, and it was no different for Declan Carter- Tyler Vander High School (DCTV High, because no one had the time to say all that).

You saw Lena Luthor, Hartley Rathaway, and Tommy Merlyn, you saw the “rich kid complex” table. You saw Oliver Queen, Jefferson Jackson, and Carter Hall, you saw the “jocks” table. You saw Kendra Saunders, Laurel Lance, and Iris West, you saw the “over achiever” table.

You saw Raymond Palmer, Felicity Smoak, and Cisco Ramon, you saw the “nerd herd” table. That’s where Winn Schott sits. Has ever since his mom had transferred here to get away from… well, everything. Winn liked his table, he likes his friends. They keep up with his rambling and jump in to help with his experiments and he does the same for them.

He and Cisco and Ray are tightly knitted, even if Cisco and Ray has other friends beside him. Which was fine! Winn had other friends too! There was… well, there was Kara in gym. She lies to the Coach Grant about Winn’s laps’ completion, which is nice of her, but he doesn’t have her in any of her classes and she sits at the “nice kids” table with Barry Allen and Gary Green and the other cinnamon rolls of the school. 

But it’s fine! Winn doesn’t need a lot of people! He has two great guys who just get him, and he and his mom are rebuilding their lives in their new cute little house in town and he’s fine!

The lunch doors flew open with a creak and a slam, and a small hoard of darkly dressed teens strolled into the cafeteria. 

Winn swallowed thickly and turned to Ray, who was excitedly talking about his newest Doctor Who theory and ignored the hot feeling rising to his neck and face and ears. 

Those were the “outcast punk” kids. Sometime bullies, sometimes goths, sometimes just creepy. Mick Rory, Nora Darhk, Mark Mardon, some chick who goes by Indigo, all apart of the large and diverse group. All headed by none other than Leonard Snart. 

The senior was in and out of juvie (how many times and for what changed based on who you ask), was in a ridiculous amounts of fight (he once knocked a guy out with one punch after the asshole insulted Len’s baby sister), managed to keep straight A’s, and was, despite being called Captain Cold on the hockey team, was unreasonably hot. (It wasn’t fair. People who back talk teachers and steal kids’ backpacks shouldn’t have such sharp feature or such blue eyes or such thick, dark hair-)

There were a lot of words to describe Leonard Snart. Cold, calculating, daunting, smug, brilliant; Winn once went through a dictionary to see if he could find every word that he could associate with the senior. He got to the D’s before his mom told him to go to bed. 

Winn may or may not have a huge lame crush on the leader of the outcasts. Just a little one though. Totally manageable.

Len and his gang seems to walk in slo-mo, like some sort of cheesy movie, and the senior side-eyed the nerd herd table, specifically Winn, and smirked. 

Winn openly flushed and inhaled sharply, both hands curling over his sweater vest cladded chest like some cheesy movie damsel. 

Cisco watched the exchange and nudged Ray, now both of them watching Winn bemused as the junior watched Len’s retreating form and he and his gang bypassed the lunch line and head straight to the track field so they could smoke and rough-house under the bleachers. 

Once the outcasts were all gone from the lunchroom, Cisco and Ray bursted out laughing.

Winn groaned and let his head fall heavily onto the lunch table. 

“I’m not subtle, am I?” He asked depressingly.

Cisco clapped his back with a laugh. “If it helps any, neither is he.”

Winn groaned. It didn’t help. 

—-

It was the end of the day, thank god. Winn loves learning, but Christ does he hate social interactions. 

His book bag hung loosely from his hand as Win eyed the interior of his locker, mentally double checking he didn’t forget anything. That’s when his locker door was slammed shut.

Winn startled backwards, just far enough to turn and see who closed the door. 

Leonard Snart was sprawled casually (HOW?) and peering down (damn Winn’s diminutive height) with a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Winslow Schott?” He inquired, still smirking, and Winn didn’t doubt for a second that Leonard Snart didn’t already know who he was or what he did and everything that had to do with Winn (there were so many rumors that Snart knew everything about everyone and Winn believed every whisper).

The junior panicked internally. “Just Winn.” He mumbled, leaning over and pulling the zippers closed on his back pack. No matter how attractive and mysterious and Han Solo-ish Snart was, Winn promises to help Kara with her computer science class and Winn was a man of his word before a loser with a crush.

Snart smiled fully. “Winn Schott. You should play basketball or golf.” At the younger teens confused look, the senior elaborated. “Winning shot, straight shot, lotsa jokes from one name.”

Winn scoffed a laugh and stifled a chuckle. Oh puns, the fastest way to Winn’s heart. “I, aha, I’m not entirely known for being accurate or shooting straight.” He stammered out. There was a voice, suspiciously like Cisco’s, fondly calling him a dork but to get a move on away from the hot older dude and get to Kara.

Len, somehow, moved closer. He was much warmer than Winn thought he would be. Who knew Captain Cold ran warm?

“Not entirely straight?” He drawled lowly, as if he were asking about a secret. 

The question stalled Winn. Error 404; functional human not found. Blue screen of death.

“Winn!” A cheerful female voice called. 

Winn’s head turned so fast his neck cracked. 

“Kara!” He exclaimed. He felt relieved and disappointed. Being the center of Len Snart’s attention was glorious in its own right but Winn was unused to it and it made him awkward. Maybe if he had a heads up or a script he could deal with it normally. 

Winn was hopeless. 

The blonde wrapped her fingers around the junior’s bicep, slightly pulling him. “We got hurry or they’ll lock up the computer labs early!” She stressed, dragging him down the hall easily. Winn always forgets how strong Kara really is.

Winn tried to stammer out a good-bye, maybe a wave, but all he could do was stare wide eyed at the senior as Len glared a Kara then switched his gaze to Winn with a predatory look in his eyes.

Winn bit his lip as Kara pulled him around the corner.

—-

Winn saw Len the next morning talking to Lena in the hall, leaning down low to accommodate for her short stature. He swallowed his disappointment and went to math. Maybe Len just had a thing for short, dark haired, smart people. 

—- 

Kara snagged him in the hallway before last period to tell him could just go home, and that she had some unexpected plans come up.

As Winn was packing up for home he saw Lena pull a smiling Kara out the front doors to the student parking lot. That confused Winn, he thought Lena and Leonard-

“Winn.” 

The junior turned and Leonard was there again, leaning against his neighbor’s locker… again.

“Oh, hi Leonard.”

The senior smirked a bit, like he knew something Winn didn’t. 

“Len’ll do just fine, Winn, no need to get fancy.”

A small, nervous laugh escaped through Winn’s teeth. “Leonard’s almost as bad as Winslow.”

Len chuckled. “Schott’s almost as bad as Snart.” 

Winn’s mouth went off before his brain could comprehend a decent response. “Winslow Snart would be an awful name.”

Winn had a half second to be utterly mortified before Len leaned down with an exuberant expression and a full-of-teeth smile that was a shade too sharp. “I think I like the sound of it, actually.” 

Before Winn could react (either by fainting or squeaking), a rough voice broke through the clamor of the other teens packing up around them. 

“Winn!”

It was Eddie Thawne. Winn knew him by extension. Winn was friends with Barry who was foster siblings with Iris who dated Eddie last year before she started dating Laurel. Winn didn’t think Eddie “Pretty Boy” Thawne, nephew of Principal Thawne, knew who he was. Winn was way down the food chain compared to Eddie. 

The blond jogged up to the teen, completely ignoring Len next to him. 

“Barry says your good at physics, right?”

He guesses Barry does. He nodded, ignoring the feeling of anger and annoyance emitting from Len.

Eddie looked bashful scratched his arm. “I’ve got a physics test tomorrow and I’m really worried I’m gonna flunk and I was wondering if you’d help me iron out what I’m having issues with.”

Winn shrugged. It wasn’t a problem. Helps mom was gonna be home late anyway and all his homework was finished during study hall so it’s wasn’t like he was doing anything pressing. 

“Sure, I don’t mind. We can go to my place, if you want.” As soon as he suggested it, he heard Len turn heel, the rubber of his boot squeaking against the tile as he departed and headed towards the main doors. Winn turned around and watched the older teen stalk through the crowd. Winn tried not to feel sad or confused. 

—-

When Winn saw Eddie the next day, he was chatting with Clyde Mardon. 

Clyde was the younger brother of the slightly less violent Mark Mardon. The Mardon brothers were known for their fist fights, their loyalty, and their foul language. Frankly, they scared the shit out of Winn. He couldn’t think of an occasion when the Mardon’s weren’t sneering at others or smiling gleefully at destruction. 

So seeing Clyde Mardon smiling like a love struck fool as he leaned on his longboard and and peered up at Eddie though his blind fringe was… odd, to say the least. 

Winn turned away from the strangely intimate moment between Eddie and Clyde and made his way to math. Nearly, nearly missing the sight of Len hanging about the staircase, his attention flickering between the two blond teens and Winn.

The junior bit down the smile working his way to his face and he was thrilled by the prospect of Len’s inevitable visit at the end of the day.

—-

Winn sat down heavily onto the lunch bench with a sigh, grabbing the attention of his two bros. “I think Leonard Snart has a crush on me.” 

Cisco looked at Winn flatly and tap his water bottle. “In other news. Water, wet!”

Ray cleared his throat. “Actually, water-”

“Dude!”

“Right, the point is, no duh, Winn.”

Winn groaned and face planted into the table. “I’m hopeless. I can’t talk to people who like me! It justs proves they have terrible judgment!” He briefly thought of Sioban, his last girlfriend in his old school in New Jersey, and cringed. Yeah, there was a good reason WInn didn't pursue people. Not to mention someone with the amount of baggage Winn has is deemed pretty undateable. There are still rumours surrounding Winn and his sudden transfer to DCTV High a few weeks into the school year. Apparently, some people are under the impression he made a robot for robowars and it went loose in his old school and that got him kicked out. That was the one he let them believe. The truth would send everyone- Ray, Cisco, Kara, Eddie, Leonard, running away screaming.

How else do normal people react to hearing their friend’s father is a psychopath locked deep in Van Kull?

Winn sighed deeply again and closed his eyes tightly. He finally was feeling happy and giddy and stupidly normal for the first time in forever, and thinking of his father was just gonna put him in a bad mind place. 

“How about we hang out with you at your locker?” Ray suggested. “Just until you can talk to him without-”

“Getting a nose bleed?” Cisco cut in.

Winn groaned again, but this time he was smiling. His friends are great.

\---

Ray and Cisco talked around Winn as he packed up his bookbag. It was nice of them to act as a buffer until Winn could collect his thoughts properly, even going as far to head home with him to watch Star Wars and throw around Dungeon and Dragon campaign ideas for next month at Gary’s. It was comforting to know he had friends that would comfort him without needing an explanation, he didn't have that in Jersey.

Cisco’s chattering stopped, the absence causing to Winn to turn around and watch his long-haired friend watch Mick Rory.

Mick was the resident bad boy who was not allowed near the bunsen burners at all and was Len’s best friend. Currently, the pyro was making heavy dark eye contact with Cisco as he removed the unlit match from between his teeth and licked his lips, winking as he walked into the rarely used boys bathroom at the end of the hall, not once breaking eye contact with Winn’s long haired friend.

Cisco stood open mouthed and flushed, staring at the door, unmoving.

Winn and Ray smiled and chuckled together. The brunet playfully shoved his friend forward. “Well? Go!”

Cisco spluttered and flounder, making Winn laugh harder. “Go and get debauched in the school bathroom, Ramon, you deserve it.”

Ray made a shooing motion with his hands, “Go live out our mutual gross teenage dream.” And Cisco blushed harder, but he made a trek down the hall regardless, throwing his friends a thumbs up before walking in the doorway of the bathroom. 

Ray laughed and leaned against the lockers. “If he gets caught, his mom’ll kill him.”

“I’m pretty sure his mom is the furthest thing from his mind right now.” And the two dissolved into a fit of giggling. 

Winn resumed packing up his bag when he heard a girl clearing her throat behind him. He turned to see Nora Darhk, daughter of the states senator, standing there with an unusually bashfully expression, trying to be schooled with a stern frown.

“Raymond.” she started, her voice wavering slightly. “I was wondering if you could help me with my chemistry homework. I apologize if this is too short noticed.”

Winn knew Nora was one of the top kids in class with chemistry, so the plea for aid was unusual, but he also knew Raymond had been gunning to get this girl’s attention since he was apparently in the sixth grade.

Ray just stood there and rambling, but whatever he was trying to convey was lost between his stuttering and voice breaking.

Winn threw Ray a bone.

The brunet shouldered his tall friend towards the shorter girl. “He’d be happy too!” At Ray’s apologetic look, he smiled warmly. “We can do Star Wars some other time.”

That seemed to appease Ray and he was happily lead down the hall by Nora towards the student parking lot. Aw, Raymond, ever the soft hearted dork. Winn wished him well.

As if on cue, he heard his locker slammed shut. Oh well, Winn was in a better headspace now, he could deal with Len. So he turned heel and was very nearly thrilled at seeing the senior. 

Len smirked salaciously. “Jesus, Winn, what's a guy gotta do to get some alone time with you?” He leaned closer to the junior, eyeing his mouth as Winn gnawed at his lip nervously. 

Winn barely registered Cisco being pulled down the hall by Mick out of the corner of his eye, or eddie and clyde crowding around a locker and talking lowly, or Kara and Lena walking arm in arm towards the exit. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished all his buds good luck in their romantic endeavors, and hoped that good luck would extend to him.

The junior chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head when he realised Len was waiting for an answer. “Have your people call my people?” he joked lamely with a shrug.

Len breathed a chuckle at the poor quip and looked around the emptying hallway. “Im sure my people are calling your people, but it's probably not for our benefit.” he retorted playfully. Winn giggled like the massive dork he his and immediately flushed. Len smiled a bit wider at the sound. “How about i just cut out the middleman and call you instead?”

Winn floundered, hand patting against his pocket to fish out a pen. When the writing implement was finally in his hand, his brain shorted out when the warning bell (aka, the “leave now or walk your sorry ass home” bell as Cisco calls it) sounded. At frazzled look Winn displayed, Len offered his palm in lieu of a piece of paper. Winn laughed haltingly, scrawling his number.

“Um, this is my land line-” win stammered, pulling away to get to his bus. “Call me!” 

The image of Leonard Snart, thick dark hair and leather jacket, leaning against Winn’s locker with a goofy smile on his face was forever burned in Winn’s mind. 

On the bus ride home, Winn held his backpack to his chest and buried his face in it, smiling so wide his face began to ache. Because Len had such a dorky smile, just like Winn did, and for some reason that meant a lot.


End file.
